parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the full length story to Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *(The Classic Thomas Theme plays for Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails title that appears) *(The Announcer clears his throat) *Announcer: You can follow the stories in the film, that comes with Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Whenever you hear this sound, (Puffa whistles) it is time to turn a page. *Narrator: On the island of The Bigg City Port, the sights and sounds are shown, as a ship with a mighty little steam train, floats by. This engine is Puffa the Steam Train, the main protagonist, who is the film. *Double Dee: Puffa! Stay sharp now. Tomorrow, Whoopie Land opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here on, every person can run the whole place! Even one steam train, eh? At least, for one night. I'm going to the party, so keep an eye on the tokens... and the tokens. The machines are in perfect balance. Beautiful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure that Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you know. Bill, food and drinks, come and get them. *(Bill grabs some food and drinks) *Good man! Scar? No, you only like food and drinks when you're hungry, don't you? I'll have Puffa try to get you some food and drinks if you're hungry. I know I've saved a fuel can and some cotton for my engine. *(Scar takes out a map and ponders) *Scar: Hmm... *(Double Dee puts his hands into his pockets and finds his cotton wool and can) *Aha! *(Double Deehops onto his train and leaves) *Farewell! Be good! *(Puffa turns around, sees that the tickets and tokens are gone, and gets knocked by Scar and Bill) *Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good all right! Bwa ha ha ha ha! *(the alarm goes off as Puffa's engine crew, Edward, Henry, and Gordon, who are hearing the sound of the alarm going off, wake up) *Puffa: Hey, guys, it's an emergency! Get Garfield, Schemer, Misty, Yoshi, Kenan, Kel, Pearl, Petra, Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Homer, Wade, Hypno-Toad, Lenny, and the others going! We must save the day! *Edward: Everyone, get on board! Come on, hurry, quick! It's an emergency! We must get Puffa ready! *Henry: All aboard, everyone! All aboard, let's go get Puffa's wagons ready! Let's get going, everybody! *(Gordon couples up the coach, hopper, log wagon, car, and caboose) *Gordon: SQUADALA! WE ARE OFF! *(having given a blow on his whistle, Puffa starts to move, and finally speeds off to the rescue) *Puffa: Yeeess! *Narrator: When Puffa arrived at Whoopie World, he was stunned to find that Scar, Bill, and armed guards, two hyenas, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Izzy Gomez, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Nelson, Diesel, Cabot, Shrimpers, and Robots were going to take over Whoopie World and the whole world. *Puffa: I've found a ticket! I think Scar and his minions has scattered these all over the place. I'll always remember to collect as many as I can so that I can reactive everything in the park. *Narrator: Puffa thought. He rolled forward and used the ticket to trigger a ticket switch right in front. It was a ticket switch. It would reactivate one of the areas of the park Scar and his men had shut down. Once he got into the park, he went to see Sonic, the Hedgehog. He had some useful informational news that could help Puffa and his friends defeat Scar and his gang of armed guards. *Sonic: Puffa! Great to see you! Everything's gone crazy! Scar and his guards must have been planning this for months! I don't know how I'll get everything working again. Scar and his guards have rewired the whole park! I'm working on reactivating the ticket switches. They should help you get things going. Oh, I'm almost forgetting! I've just got the entrance to Clowny Island working. Check it out - see if Scar and his guards have lefy any tickets around. I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa went through the Clowny Island tunnel entrance. *Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic. I got the sensors working. There's at least one ticket in this world, maybe more! Go up that ramp and left at the big dinosaur, and look back for huge yellow flowers. Be careful; I think Scar and his guards have been fiddling with the security bots and the clowns, and maybe other robots as well. Some of those bots can pack a wallop! Try to avoid the security bots for now. I'm working on an upgrade to help you with them, but will need 80 Tinker Tokens to complete it. *Narrator: As Puffa puffed up the ramp, he stopped when he picked up a tinker token. *Sonic: You've found your first Tinker Token! There are three colours of Tinker Tokens: silver (1), gold (5), and purple (10). There are 200 in each world. They may get used to start up vechiles and get special upgrades from me. Happy hunting, eh? *Narrator: As Puffa continued up the ramp, a clown suddenly attacked him, as he ran away. *Sonic: Congratulations! You've found a machine part! Every world has a big machine that Scar and his minions have removed 7 parts from. When you find them all, return them to the machine console! *Narrator: Puffa jumped up the yellow flowers and get a Clowny Island ticket. *Sonic: Puffa! Sonic again. Scar and his minions have just cut the power to the sensor array! If you find the rest of the tickets, you'll be glad to check back with from me from time to time, and I'll be glad to rig up something useful. *Narrator: Puffa picked up a box, but also picked up a screw. *Puffa: This screw seems to be lost. Perhaps you can find a place where it will be more comfortable? *Narrator: As Puffa took the screw to a rollercoaster ride, he picked up another, until he landed on dry land. He jumped on some crates and picked up another ticket and then a booster pack underwater. *Puffa: Wow! I've picked up a booster pack! This adds one more unit to my energy. Every little bit helps! *Narrator: He went off agian, and picked up another machine part, but kept puffing on, until passing a clown again. He picked up more Tinker Tokens and a machine part and went inside. *Schemer: Chick tac toe! Don't harrass my chicken! Try your best! (Puffa picks up a ball and throws it at a shot) That's your short? Oh, that's rich! Hmmm... *(Puffa picks up another ball, but accidentally hits the chicken, who shouts angrily) *Schemer: Grrr... Now I've lost my train of thoughts. Wha--? Oh, that was brilliant. *Puffa: I've won a game. If I beat the others, I'll win a ticket. *Yoshi: Knock down three yellow cats! *(Puffa throws a ball at three yellow cats) *Yoshi: Well done! Now knock down four red cats! *(Puffa throws another ball at four red cats) *Yoshi: Good! So knock down five blue cats! *(Puffa throws another ball at five blue cats) *Yoshi: Hey! That's two games you did! Just one more game to go! *Garfield: Feed the Presidents! Ready? Set... Go! *(Puffa feeds the presidents) *Garfield: Bully! The pursuit of happiness! Congratulations! Here's your ticket! *(Puffa puffs up to the ticket and grabs onto it tight) *Narrator: Now that Puffa had has the third ticket, he happily puffed out of the shed, collecting more tinker tokens and passing more obstacles that stood in his way. He flew up into a hive and puffed into a Beeware area with lots of tokens to get picked up. Edward carefully opened the regulator slowly while Henry gently shovelled some coal carefully into the furness as Puffa picked up another machine part until he finally picked up another ticket part and went out of the Beeware hive's entrance tunnel. As Puffa puffed out the entrance of the other tunnel, he skidded down the other side, and picked up another screw and placed onto the same place where the other screws were waiting inside. He fell off, and while being congraulated with the DuneDog, he leaped in, and then started to steer, accelerate, brake up, and back up, but would right himself up if he turned over, and would also exit. *Puffa: I think I should go all around the island and pick up more Tinker Tokens and have a great race. *Wade: Hey there Puffa, wanna have a race around the island? If you win, we'll give you something cool, and how about that? Great! Follow everyone to the start line. When the race starts, follow the dotted line around the island. *Gordon: Are you ready? Go! *Narrator: Puffa never could go fast at first, and the others drew in front. *Misty Waterflower: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Misty Waterflower asked. *Puffa: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Puffa. *Misty Waterflower: He's a long way ahead! *Narrator: She wailed. But Puffa didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There were the others, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Puffa: Goodbye, everyone! *Narrator: Called Puffa. After that, the road and the railway left each other, so they couldn't see anyone ahead. *Puffa: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Puffa, then he looked ahead. There was everyone, cheering triumphantly. *Puffa: We'll do it, we'll do it. Now that's impressive! They wouldn't have believed it if they haven't seen it! We're really good! Look! It's a prize they said to give me! I know what it's for and will brings us luck! *Narrator: Puffa was pleased. He sped down the mountain and picked up another machine part and then another. He suddenly went through three rings and puffed around the island going through many others. He picked another ticket, went through the portal back to the main area, and met up with Sir Topham Hatt yet again with some wonderful news. *Sonic: Well done, Puffa! Nice job, with these Tinker Tokens, I'll give you a new move called: Slam! First, use B to hold an object in the tractor beam. Then jump using A and then press Z while in the air. You can smash some things apart with this move. Try it on anything you can pick up! To start with, the key to the main gate is inside the crystal over there. See if you can smash it open! Come and find me when you have 250 Tinker Tokens - I've got some new ideas! *Narrator: Puffa went back to the Clowny Island and picked up the screw to return it with the other three in the place they were at. He saw that he was next to a towering roller coaster and decided to build one. *Edward: Congratulations for starting the rollercoaster! Here's how to build one: A red square can show where the next piece goes. Use the analog controller to draw the rollercoaster. *Henry: If you can't hold any buttons while you're drawing, the pieces will all stay near the ground, and will be fairly simple. So the next piece will be a twister if you hold A and move the analog stick down. *Gordon: You can hold B and move the analog about if the next piece will go up high off the ground. So you can hold both at once; try them in different combinations to see all the possible different places. *Puffa: I can also rotate with the analog sticks right and left to see the coaster from different angles. If I delete with the Z button, I'll leave the console. (finishes a towering roller coaster for everyone) There! *Narrator: As Puffa finished the rollercoaster, everyone got in, and went for a ride. They had fun, going up and down, and all around, until they finally finshed, and picked up another ticket to give to Puffa. *Puffa: There! *(Puffa picks up another ticket) *Five targets to go! *(the people hit five targets while going up and down) *Puffa: 1 down, 4 to go, 2 down, 3 to go, 3 down, 2 to go, 4 down, 1 to go! *(Puffa picks up another ticket) *Narrator: Puffa picked up another machine part. *Puffa: We've found all the machine parts! Now go to the machine console and get the machine going! *Narrator: Puffa took the seven machine parts to the machine console just to all seven of them in place. *Puffa: Congratulations! We've started the big machine! There's one in every world, except Whoopie world, so keep hunting! *(Puffa puffs right underneath the dinosaur and picks up another ticket) *Narrator: After going under a lever under the dinosaur's foot, Puffa had made into the inside of the dinosaur. He began working hard pilling up boxes, no matter how many hard times he tried to work. *Puffa: I've picked up a power cell! This will refill one segment of my power meter. Now a steam train like me can pick them if feeling down. *Narrator: Puffa thought. He continued to struggle huffing and puffing up the other side of the mountain gorge inside the dinosaur's side, and continued to pound on his way up toward the next ticket onto the head, but got the next ticket, and slid down the dinosaur's tail. He continued to pick up Tinker Tokens and now got the last two tickets and went back to the entrance of the world where Sonic was waiting. *Narrator: As Puffa returned home, he picked up a key after getting 200 Tinker Tokens, and opened the next door. He went through the whole yard, and came to another entrance called Paint Misbehaving. As he arrived at the next area, he chased a bunch of sheep, and used as a step to reach high platforms. *Edward: Congratulations for activating the HoverSplat! Steer and move with the analog stick. Fire paint balls colors with A and B. Aim with the up button. Exit with R. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa, on the HoverSplat, puffed off, then collected the first machine part, and put himself in the four paint pots and went to Lenny, who was waiting to let him go by. *Lenny: Aren't you a little tall for an imperial guard? They must be recruiting 'em young nowadays. Go on in. *Narrator: Puffa went inside to collect the first Paint Misbehaving ticket, and having cleaned from himself from the paint, he hopped back into his Hoversplat, then went off on his journey. He dove in the water, and picked up the next machine part. He picked another energy pack, but continued on his journey once again, and now picked up the second machine part, and finished painted the bush paterns with different colours, then picked another ticket, which opened up a place of country. Then he went back to the main entrance he once went to. He puffed back and forth so hard that he was back at the entrance to meet Sonic, who had more news. *Sonic: Congratulations! I can now add a Double Jump move to your arsenal! Press A to jump twice if you're in the air. This gives you that extra boost to reach places you even can't try to reach. It doesn't work underwater and the boosters can't fire. Take a look back in Whoopie World: there's a switch that you can reach by double-jumping. Come find me again if you have 450 Tinker Tokens! *Narrator: So Puffa returned back to Paint Misbehaving and went off to find the third machine part and continued on his way. He went into a cave with electricity zaps and water until he picked the fourth machine part until the HoverSplat came back. *Puffa: Nicely done. *Narrator: He began to splash the flying rocks around the circle lights next to the water and collect the next ticket. Then he went back to the whitehouse and began to climb up and down and back and forth and went through the hole in the wall. *Narrator: Puffa finally made it to the top of the building, and grabbed the next ticket, but fell off, and braked hard. Then he sped off like a bullet while Henry and Edward continued to shovel more coal in the boiler. Puffa finally managed to put the parts on the door which opened to another letter in front. It wasn't long until he went through the entrance toward a river. He sped faster, and jumped over the high river, but barely made it by speeding over the viaduct, which nearly fell apart. Edward leaped onto the top of Puffa's boiler, and pushed a button with his feet, then leaped back into Puffa's cab, only to let the electricity go off when Puffa picked up the next ticket. He fell in the water, and grabbed the next ticket, but nearly got attacked by a fish, and managed to get out of the water and speed right across. *Edward: Congratulations for activating the FinBot! You can steer with the analog, go foward with the A button pressed down, and for burst of speed by tapping A. *Narrator: Puffa obeyed and went on finding the other two machine parts. He kept on puffing and rattling along back and forth with his coach, freight cars, and caboose, until he finally found the last machine part. Now that he had found all the machine parts, he went to the machine console to activate the next machine, and picked up the next ticket, and swam through the circles, only to get the next ticket. He swam faster and faster, so fast that he found the next ticket, and swam through every area, until he found the last two tickets, and all the Tinker Tokens before he went back home to the main world. *Narrator: Puffa went back to the main world, and grabbed the next inside, but climbed up to the top, and swung on the nose of Scar's statue and inside. He pushed some switches, which activated the steps to go high, and when he climbed, he caught the next ticket. He fell down, swung, and find the next ticket. Then he went up the other side of the mountain and stopped at a switch with a voice echoing. *Scar: Who's messing with the ticket switches? I, Scar, just forbid it! Puffa?! Can't you take a hint?! Do I need to actually dismantle you to get you leave me? Run along, steam train. You're distracting me from my work. Go fall down a mineshaft somewhere else. Hee hee! *Narrator: Puffa just ignored Scar's warning, then went over the other side, but fell into a hole, and sped through a very strange cave, only to cross an edge, and get the next ticket, until he came out the other side. *Edward: Whoa! Be careful, Puffa; you've just picked a bomb up! If it touches anything, it'll explode! Try throwing it at stuff and see what happens! (Puffa speeds through the cave, throwing a bomb at every obstacle in his way, until he falls into a Mushroom, and escapes by jumping 3 times, and collecting a machine part, then speeds into the water, but puffs down a waterfall, and finds another machine part) *Narrator: Puffa kept getting caught by mushrooms and jumping times while escaping off them and now continuing to collect objects by activating and using the BeamLift to lift certain objects that were even too heavy to lift until he found the next machine parts and the next tickets and climbing up and down. Puffa continued puffing backwards and forwards with his passengers and goods. Edward put on full speed, pushed the accelerator to full, Henry piled on the coal, and stoked as quick as he would. He picked up another ticket, and puffed over the lava, passing obstacles, blowing his whistle and doing well to make plenty of steam. He continued to pick the next ticket, and plummeted down below into the pit. Suddenly, he started to skid and slide along a roller coaster mine, and tried to brake, but was now out of control. He sped round and round in circles until he picked the final machine part and next ticket. Puffa struggled his way through the pyramid, puffing back and forth, up and side, the other side of the mountains on the gorges, and continued to pick up more tickets and more machine parts. Edward and Henry continued to put more speed and stoke more coal into Puffa's boiler. The sparks flew, the furness roared, and Puffa speed faster and faster all over the area. He flew through every ring that he went through to get the rest of the tickets and the machine parts and more tokens. *As Puffa returned home, he went up to another platform. *Puffa: I've found a grapple pad! These are used to mark good spots to grapple from. Now if I see one, I'll stand on it and look around for a nearby handle, and will grapple away. *Scar: (as Puffa grapples onto a pope and grabs another platform) Now you're just making me mad, but will soon see what I've done to Double Dee's precious pyramid. My Transformatron makes everything better! You'll see! *Narrator: Puffa sighed and had to go on. He went up the mountain into the pyramid. In the pyramid, just like Thomas and Emily (Banjo-Kazooie) and Casey Junior in Railway Trouble (Tonic Trouble), as Puffa puffed up to the top of the pyramid and collected the first ticket. When Puffa changed the Scar heads into Bill heads, he picked up the next ticket, and then started to pick a screw to place them everywhere, allowing another temple to rise up when Puffa picked another ticket while picking the machine parts. Having put the whole machine together, Puffa began climbing over the water and lava up the mountain, but started collecting more tickets, and rode the Gliderbike and more tokens with some help. *Puffa sped on, he opened the doors to match the same person, and went into the statue of Scar's mouth, just to get the next ticket, but went through all the rings to get the next tickets, and puffed up and down, until he collected them all safely and raced quietly home. Puffa puffed out of the temple and swung up to the Food Fight area. He went up all the food he ate to get the machine parts. His engine crew grabbed some food, sweets, and drinks, and ate it too as well as their own. They began going higher and higher while collecting tickets and the Tinker tokens. Edward and Henry piled on more coal, ate more candy, shovelled more coal, and drank more drinks. Puffa ended up feeding the troll with some sour food, no matter how sour foods he liked to try out. Then he went high up and right into a pipe which took him up. As Puffa managed to make it to the top, he leaped into the SpiderRider, and could steer with the analog stick, but could accelerate too with B, or brake and back up with A and exit by pressing R. He leaped onto some platforms to get more and threw a rock at a switch to activate a ramp. Then he flew back, and climb on the SpiderRider, but sped faster to activate some ladybugs in the water, just to activate some doors to collect some tickets. As Puffa went into the cave of the mouth of the monster, he had to be careful of any obstacles that got in his way. *Puffa: Ouch! I really should be careful, because I've bumped into two hand objects twice. *Narrator: Puffa was right. So he puffed up to the other side and threw two objects at the monster's eyes and after getting the last tinker tokens and tickets, he fell in the water, and nearly drowned, but was able to get out, and managed to get home safely to meet Sonic. *Puffa made it homely safely, and was refilled with coal and water. He climbed up to the top, went through the maze, and picked up another ticket, but dropped into a pit, and made it past the lava to get the next ticket. As soon as he collected the next ticket, Puffa heard a voice calling his name. *Scar: Welcome, Puffa! Roll right on in! Heh heh heh... (Puffa, leaping inside, hears Scar's voice) You runty little rusting train! You've undone months of hard work! Well, you're in my world! Let's see how much you like it! That foolish Double Dee! Bill, do this! Bill, do that! Have a Whoop-sicle! Bah! Now I'll show the world some amusement - Scar style! Oh, Scar may have a few little safety issues to work out. Perhaps we'll test it out on, say... a puny pile of scrap heap locomotive! One who'll never be missed if he ends up smoking piles of gears! Aaaahaa ha ha ha ha ha! *Narrator: Puffa was very cross indeed. So he set off at full speed up and down every amusement rides he took. No matter how much piles of coal his crew shovelled, Puffa saw that the more speed he took, the more Scar's voice seemed to echo everywhere. *Scar: Hmph! That was easy. Now see how you like my Color Cannons! Hee hee! *Narrator: Puffa didn't mind. He took three paints such as blue and yellow and red and finally made it to the top to meet Misty Waterflower. *Misty Waterflower: Hey! Spiffy get-up! Go on in. Watch out now... They tell me there's pretty dangerous up ahead. *Narrator: She leaped into Casey's caboose, but just as Puffa was about to puff hard, he heard Scar's voice again. *Scar: You meddling steaming midget! Try this next, I think you'll be a FAN! Ha! *Narrator: Misty, now her blue bikini, with pink ears, and yellow dots on her head, with her hair down, dove into the paint pots, and swam back in forth. As Puffa flew down the mountain, he picked up one strange sleek cylinder and pistol, and at the touch of a but ton, an intense beam of light shot out to form a glowing blade. He switched it off, and pick up some bullets to put in the pistol gun, but was now able to destroy the windmill, before he fell down into a pit below. *Narrator: As Puffa fell into the pit, he heard Scar's voice again. *Scar: Arrrgh! Grapple with this next, my tiny tinbox. Bah ha! *Narrator: Puffa swung from grapple to grapple, from water to water, and hook to hook, until he made it. *Scar: Gaaaa! You'll never get through the Lethal Lake of Lava! *Narrator: Puffa leaped from rock over the lava to rock until he made it to the top by jumping over stone leaping platforms and swung on the grapple into the nose of Bill. He pushed some switches to activate some platforms. *Scar: Oh, I don't believe it! My Sinister Spider won't be nearly so simple! *Narrator: Puffa threw every rock at every legs which Scar's Sinister Spider had until he defeated it. *Scar: No, my spider! Ok, ok, you've made your point. You can stop now. Don't go any further! The Flaming Sphere of Doom isn't done yet! *Narrator: But Puffa didn't listen. He placed up all 60 balls on a pool table, and grabbed his cue stick, before he struck them all into the holes. Scar tried to warn Puffa, but was unable to get the message. *Scar: Can't we make some kind of deal? How about 70/30? 60/40? OK, 50/50! Stop! It's not ready! *Puffa: Yes, it is! *Scar: Puffa! Whatever you do, don't touch the big ball! Or else I challenge you to a fight! *Puffa: That's what you think! (activates his blue lightsaber as Scar activates his red lightsaber) *Scar: No! Don't ride on that! Jump off! Stop! Wait! *Narrator: The lion and engine lit their lightsabers as they sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air humed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clash. Puffa attacked boldly, forcing Scar to retreat. The shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, Puffa finally slashed at Scar, driving the lion to his knees, slashing the weapon out of his hand, and cut through Scar. *Scar: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Bill: Good, strike him, Puffa. *Sonic: Your hate has made us powerful! Now we'll team up with the bright side. *Double Dee: (after returning from his train) Well done, Puffa. You've captured Scar and his minions and saved the park from certain ruin! Excellent work, my boy. I can't thank you enough! I'm not sure how we'll clean up the mess before we open, though. And there are still tickets and tokens to find. What next? Well, lots to do. So little time. Be good! *Narrator: When Puffa saw the last ticket, he grabbed it. *Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic again. Congratulations! You've found all the tickets! Double Dee wants to see you back in Whoopie World, right away! *Double Dee: Puffa, you've saved the day! We're ready to open! Take this medal as a token of our appreciation. And in honor of your bravery and skill... henceforth, this park will be known to one and all as... Steam Train Land! *Bill: What?! Steam Train Land? Incredible... Category:UbiSoftFan94